User talk:TARDIS2010
Prototype Toy Images What do you mean by prototype toy images? As a general rule I try to avoid pictures of not the final version. But feel free to use images off the internet. Try to avoid ones that have a watermark on them, but that's not always possible. And make sure to put on the image page. Tardis1963 21:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding images to my pages, sorry i can't do it myself as i don't know how to! :) --Kitfisto-66 16:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Cheers, I'll be making a few now! --Kitfisto-66 16:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, great stuff about the Articulation, lets try and do an article on every figure! ;)--Kitfisto-66 16:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Code view Try this: on the left sidebar, under 'Organisation', go to 'Preferences'. Under the 'Editing' tab, tick the box next to 'Enable Rich Text Editing'. This should fix it. Tardis1963 21:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Classic figures pages First of all info is spelt wrong, its Information. Second you dont put : at the end of some words. Third anyone can edit pages, its a free (country) wiki Yeepsi 17:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Many people don't understand text speak (I understand it), I can think of atleast 4 people I know in real life who don't understand it. Yeepsi 17:42, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Lets make all those pages. Sorry for the hold up, i've been busy revising for an inportant test..... --Kitfisto-66 16:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I was making some series one pages and getting my info from a source Doctor who Toys. net and i found a figure that is not on the series one list yet. I don't know if it's just a weird repack or actual new figures. Should i add it to the list of figures on the character options page? Also there's a lot of series three figures, should i add them? By the way, thanks for still adding images and articulation to the articles. ;) --Kitfisto-66 10:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Also, should i add a section for 18 inch, 12 inch, Deluxe figures and boxes sets? --Kitfisto-66 11:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Mag images & SJA I got most of the DWM images from this site. Feel free to add SJA figures to the Character Options page. Tardis1963 22:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) BAF Just letting you know pages for the BAF figures aren't needed, as they weren't released separately, but feel free to make a note of them on the pages for the figures the parts came with. Tardis1963 23:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ? Should i make a new catagory for RC Toys and put the RC K-9 and Doctor in that as well as normal Doctor who toys? --Kitfisto-66 11:20, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :)--Kitfisto-66 11:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Images on pages The way you outlined should work. If it still doesn't you can always try adding it in the code. Sorry about the slow response. Tardis1963 23:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Toy categories What kind of categories? Yeepsi 17:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Only Admin's & MOd's can do tht, not me. Yeepsi 15:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, thank you for helping me sign up:) Toys As everything, I'll fix the small, insignificant problems when I get around to it (which will be a long time away, with everything else I need to do), but by all means, continue. It add's more content to the wiki, which is always a good thing (if it's relevant, which these are). Tardis1963 20:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking about reviews for a little while now, and I think the best page would be on the talk page for the item. You could maybe add a link to the YouTube video there? (I'm not entirely sure about uploading it to the wiki, as I'm not sure about how that will go with uploading hundreds of videos for a lot of figures.) You might be able to add the video by embedding it in the page. I'll have a look for you. Tardis1963 22:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Layout If you want the old layout bakc, go to ur preferences, Skins, click on the Monaco, save changes then, ur back to the ole' days. Yeepsi 12:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I always here to help a fellow Wikian (or Editor) in need. Yeepsi 16:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Interests Good Morning/afternoon/evening (when u respond to this, tht is), do u like Warhammer 40k? Yeepsi 17:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Its not u collect models, its game, its set in the year 40,000 (as it says in the title, above), 'Where there is nothing.... But War!' < Tht is the quote on one of the game boxes. I personal, just collect them, the game itself is a bit hard for me, (well, I've actully tried to play it, but no luck). P.S, its evening actully, its dark outside! ;D Yeepsi 18:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Bugger, I cant change it back either, we're stuck with this new crap, until they release a new version. :P Yeepsi 21:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) In the amount of money I have spent on Warhammer, I could've bought 5 or 6, more Who DVDs >.< P.S. How's the complaining been? Yeepsi 21:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I tried tht once, on this gaming website I used to go on, Me & like 50 or 60 users complained, about this update thingy, & we got nowhere. I am very doubtful, it will work on here. Oh well. :P *Peace* Yeepsi 19:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Which ones? *Peace* Yeepsi 19:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice. *Peace* Yeepsi 21:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) *Poke* *Pokes U* Yep, He's alive. *Peace* Yeepsi 12:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC)